mentiqafandomcom_da-20200214-history
Jakob Rønn Ingvardsen
Drenge, Piger Jakob Navn: Jakob er hebræisk, og kan betyde på hælholder og snyder. Dette har ført til nogle temmelig ukonventionelle kamp-teknikker. Biografi: I følge den danske stats dokumenter(og vi ved jo alle godt hvor pålidelige, de er), blev Jakob Rønn Ingvardsen født den 20 december, 1999 på et hospital et sted i hovedstads området. Det tog lægerne længere tid at afgøre den nyfødtes køn. Ved fem års alderen flyttede hans familie, til Slagelse en form for forstad til Mordor, hvor alt håb og liv er forsvundet. Her blev Jakob opdraget blandt barbariske stammer, som udstødte ham, delvist fordi han fejlede i alle form for fysisk udfoldelse, og delvist pågrund af hans over middelmådigt inteligens. Og så også på grund af sit usandsynligt lange hår. Og de der virkelige dumme briler. Altså, sikke en klam fætter. Jakob indså hurtigt han ikke var som de andre drenge(dette udviste han foreksempel i et stort musical nummer, hvorefter de kastede sten på ham), og valgte i starten af Puberteten af forlade Slagelses uddanelses system. Han blev som resultat en del af Mentiqa, og har været der i flere år nu. Forhold: Anders Winther: Anders og Jakob har i længere tid, været to mennesker med mange fælles egenskaber. Deres tilstedeværelse er for det meste prologen til flere forskelige sære oplevelser, heriblandt at tilfældigt springe ud i sangnumre, blandt andet Backstreet boys sange, Folke musik og Sea shanties. Du lytter ikke til deres midelmådige stemmer uden at betale. Anders og Jakob er begge to medlemmer af et hidtil unavngivet Boyband. Udover musikalske indslag er de også kendt for at være utroligt uenige, og nogle mistænker dem for at være et gammelt ægtepar forklædt som teenagere(hvorfor ikke?). Lange og vise debatter af udsprunget omkring alt fra Gud, Abort og Dødstraf, til andre mere trivielle ting. På trods af dette deler de mange interesser og er begge medlemmer af fjerde grad, i Uhlutechs Kult. Jakob er også berygtet for at bringe mærkelige og gamle film med hen til Anders, som Anders nægter at se og for det meste af afviser som Pornografi. Det er også Rygter om, at Anders har tænkt sig at skære Jakobs værelse ud af hans hud, og transportere det over Store-bælts broen. Yderligere har Anders katte, op til flere gange forsøgt at slå Jakob ihjæl, en gang ved at træde på hans skridt. Derudover er Jakob og Anders også værter sammen med Mads Højvig Kring, på Crazy talk, den måske mest professionelle podcast nogen sinde. Jakob har før solgt sin sjæl til Anders, indtil han fik den tilbage i fødselsdagsgave. Anders og Jakob har også indgået en kontrakt, om at Anders vil forsøge at stjæle Jakobs eventuelle(omend meget usandsanlyge)afkom, heriblandt ved brugen af slik og hvide varevogne. Samtidigt er Anders og Jakob ledere af to lande i en kold krig(hendholsvist Promisedland og Moghena) i den delte fiktion verden Aglet. Valdemar Lenschow Valdemar og Jakob, har et relativt positivt forhold, omend Valdemar af og til påpeger absurdheder ved Jakobs personlighed, heriblandt brugen af ord som relativt, sagomel, mere mere. Valdemar er yderlige rasende over Jakobs utrolige besvær med at læse hans litteratur, og fordi Jakob stiller spørgsmål Valdemars litteratur alligevel besvarer. Valdemar har yderligere hævdet flere ting om Jakob, som Jakob meget overasket har erklæret som sande. Her iblandt Jakobs mors absolutte had mod Jakob, som hun deriblandt kalder nederen. Derudover har Valdemrar udtrygt foragt mod Jakobs manglende gennemlæsning af Ringens herre. Derudover er de dybt uenige omkring Star Wars Expanded Universe. Under perioden ledende op til afstemningen i Skotland, havde Jakob og Valdemar en dyb disskusion om emne. Jakob sagde Valdemar var en anglofob, der hadede englændere og troede de var tyraniske diktatorer. Valdemar anklagede Jakob for ikke at forstå hvordan national endentitet fungerer, og prøvede at forklare ham at Skotter er seje. Jakob stak af, mens han sang Rule Britainnia. På trods er dette er de for det meste sammen i flere projekter. Personlighed Jakob er en utrolig mærkelig skikkelse. Ingen mennesker, har hidtil kunne afgøre hans køn, eller hans seksuelle prefærencer, ikke mindst pågrund af hans dybt flamboyante opførelse, og hans insistens på at røre ved folk. Ud over dette er Jakob også indehaver af en utroligt dårlig selvopfattelse, og tror ofte(til alle mennesker dybe iratation), at ingen elsker ham og han er utroligt nederen. Derudover er han utroligt introvert, og tror at alle fremmede mennesker ønsker at æde ham, og at de automatisk vil hade ham. Derfor er han en af de mest indelukkede mennsker, der nogensinde har vandret på denne jord. Som Historisk og Religiøst interesseret, har Jakob selvfølgelig vane for at udpege vær eneste evige gang nogen laver en fejl, der falder ind under de to emner. Religion og Politiske holdninger Jakob er Kristen(omend det på Mentiqa har omtrent tredive forskellige betydninger), og er konfirmand af Guds nåde, samt beskytter af de hellige steder på Sjæland. Påtrods af hans status som Kristen, er han også tilhænger af Darwins evolutions teori, samt Big bang og andet videnskabeligt humbug. Politisk, opfatter han sig som Socialist(Der også har mindst tredive forskellige betydninger), og ønsker at nationalisere stort set alting der bevæger sig, om det så er banker, mennesker eller Standup komikere. Yderligere går han indfor velfærdstaten, og ønsker høje skatter. Han har flere gange udtrykket sit ønske om at udrydde det dekadente, kapitalistiske samfund USA, og støtter Demokraterne og deres leder Barack Husein Obama. Jakob er iøvrigt ihærdig vogter af det britiske imperium, og slår hårdt ned på anglofober. Evner: Flydende Engelsk Middelmådig Sang Middelmådige skrive evner Omvandrende Historie leksikon Omvandrende Religions leksikon Citater af Jakob En familie der bolder, er en familie der holder Du er en fuld nu Robert! But ive got Cocain! Du dufter af Brunkager Anders Har du fundet den gyldne skrue?